


Smoke.

by funkyj4eva



Series: Conversations on the Balcony [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyj4eva/pseuds/funkyj4eva
Summary: *sniff*Is that smoke?“Kya?”“Hmm?” Kya lazily replied to Lin with her eyes closed whilst sitting in the lotus position on her matt.“Were you smoking out on the balcony earlier on?”
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Conversations on the Balcony [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104041
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Smoke.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Kya and Lin are officially a couple and Kya has moved into Lin's apartment.

Leaning over the balcony in her thinking pose with a joint pressed against her lips, the Waterbender inhaled deeply to still the anxieties running through her mind. As she exhaled she willed herself to expel her worries, when suddenly her ears perked at the sound of keys engaging in the locks at the front door.

_Shit!_

She quickly scrambled to snuff out the joint that she smoking, and quickly stuffed the papers and herbs into a pouch concealing it in a pocket in her dress. Reaching out for her tumbler of firewater, she downed the remnants to try and disguise the smell of the substance she was smoking just moments before, and frantically waved her hands to try and disperse the smoke that was still lingering around her.

Lillyweed was made legal in Republic City 10 years ago, once the momentum among the Board of Healers lobbying for the positive health benefits that it provided came to light. However it still didn’t stop Lin from giving her _that_ look anytime she was smoking it around her.

“I’m back.” The Metalbender called out, as she hung her keys on the hook by the door and pulled her boots off.

Glad that the high of lillyweed hadn’t hit her yet, she quickly looked around her to ensure that all the evidence was gone, before she turned to greet her at the doorway to the balcony, hoping that the breeze would take away any remaining evidence of her afternoon activity.

“You’re early today.”

“Yeah well, the council meeting got bumped to tomorrow morning, so I thought I’d take off a little earlier today.” She replied as she made her way towards the kitchen to get herself a glass of water.

“Holy shit.” She said in bewilderment while staring at the Earthbender.

“What?”

“I- I just need a moment.” She said as she ran to the phone that was hanging on the wall next to the kitchen and dialled the number for the police station. The younger woman who was intrigued by the sudden actions of the Water Tribe woman stood next to Kya and the phone with her arms folded across her chest and a quizzical look on her face.

“Thank you for calling Chief Beifong’s office, how may I help you?”

“Kana? It’s Kya. The Chief just arrived back at the apartment and said that she was done for the day. What did you do to her?!”

A restrained laugh could be heard on the other side of the line.

“Nothing. Her last meeting for the day got moved to tomorrow morning and I suggested that she take an early day considering the crap that she’s been dealing with this week.”

“So you’re telling me she _willingly_ stopped working for the day and went home. _Without_ coercion?” The Waterbender replied not believing what she was hearing.

At that, the younger woman snatched the receiver away from the Healer and addressed her assistant on the other end of the line.

“Thank you Kana, I’ll take it from here. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She said before swiftly hanging up the phone and turned to face the stunned woman standing next to her. “You know I do try to look after myself every now and then.”

“I hear you say it all the time, but I never thought I’d live to see the day where I’d actually witness it.”

Scoffing, the Metalbender retreated back to the bedroom to remove her armour before venturing back into the kitchen to pour herself a stronger beverage, noting that the Healer was out on the balcony once more.

Plopping herself on the chair next to the Healer, she took a long draft from her tumbler before stretching out her neck and taking in a deep breath to relax.

*sniff*

_Is that smoke?_

The policewoman took another sniff of the air around her and ran her eyes across the table top, then to the balcony, before zoning in on some ash left on the ledge of the glass panelling of the balcony.

“Kya?”

“Hmm?” Kya lazily replied to Lin with her eyes closed whilst sitting in the lotus position on her matt.

“Were you smoking out on the balcony earlier on?”

“Yes?” She replied, not registering the question that was asked as the effects of the Lillyweed had finally kicked in.

Once it clicked, her eyes snapped opened and she quickly whipped her head around to look at the younger woman, who had a smirk trained on her face due to the look of horror on the Waterbender’s face from admitting her recreational activity before the Chief’s arrival home.

“Relax, it’s perfectly legal now.” The Earthbender chuckled at the state of panic the Waterbender was in, sensing her increased heart rate through the tiled floor.

“But, I thought –”

“That I’d get mad that you were smoking?”

The tanned skinned woman nodded.

“Well you weren’t smoking it around me and you were smoking outside, so I don’t really mind. Had it been 10 years prior though, this would’ve played out very differently.”

With a sigh of relief, she relaxed back into the lotus position and both women looked out towards the sunset that was beginning to paint the sky with various shades of oranges, pinks and blue, highlighting the intricate cloud patterns already formed in the sky. Today’s sunset seems like it will be a spectacular one.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Kya said in a dreamy voice, already mesmerised by the colours it was casting.

The Metalbender hummed in response as she took another drink from her tumbler. “I can’t honestly remember the last time that I watched the sunset.”

“Well you should make time for it more often Chief. It would help reduce those stress levels of yours.” She quipped while looking up at the chief, who let out huff, before returning her gaze to the sunset.

“Maybe I will. Maybe I will…” The younger woman responded softly with a small smile on her face while watching the Waterbender.

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a little shorter and different than the first two works. Let me know what you think!


End file.
